My Robotic Academia Reboot
by The Element Of Insanity
Summary: When I was 4 I had an accident, which almost cost me my life. for the second time since quirks came about in the early 2000's a male has the power to wield a quirk, that has the potential to be more powerful then any other before it. The quirk may be ready but is the holder? does he have what it takes to become a hero. Even if it means losing his family in the process? one piece x


Chapter 1: Quirkless to robot?

"Before I begin to tell you this story you must first need to know about 'Quirks' what is a quirk? I hear you ask. A quirk is what we call a superpower. There are 3 known quirk types: Emitter; Transformation; Mutant."

{Emitter type quirks have the ability to either release certain substances, or alter materials around them in certain ways. Emitter-type Quirks usually require a conscious effort to activate, and some even require large amounts of concentration in order for them to remain active.

Transformation type quirks cause the user to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation-type Quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in a variety of manners, sometimes enhancing existing features or perhaps adding new features to the body altogether Transformation-type Quirks generally affect the user exclusively.

Mutant type quirks can have a wide variety of features and abilities depending on the individual, but the common similarity seems to be that these Quirks are a part of the user's physicality, causing the user to exhibit irregular bodily features that generally have some sort of purpose to them. As a result, Mutant Quirks are passively active and, at a glance, are the most identifiable.}

The first recorded quirk was in the early 2000's when a human female stopped a meteor from destroying the city of London, by punching it back into space with her bare hands. After that they spread like wildfire to young and old.

The current year is 2150 and around 89.9% of earth's female population has a quirk based of the 3 main types, the 0.01% is the male quirk population. The last 10% are the ones without quirks, they are labeled as outcasts always overshadowed by those with quirks.

I used to be a part of that 10% until an accident with my research forced my quirk to activate and merge with any equipment. After that I became the first male in over a century to use a quirk. However, it had a fatal drawback.

[Age 4, Home]

'tap, tap, tap' Was all that could be heard from the bedroom of Ben Chaos, he was so focused on trying to finish the equation on the screen of the computer. He never heard his bedroom door squeak open to allow a young blue haired girl to sneak through undetected.

Ben jumped with a yelp when a pair of hands covered his eyes, he grabbed the hands covering his face and moved them aside. He could now hear the soft giggling coming from his sister.

"Hello Wendy, what do you want?" Ben asked.

"Are you finished with your work yet? I wanna play!" Wendy replied.

"Have you done your quirk exercise yet?" Ben asked.

Unlike most of the female's her age Wendy managed to manifest her quirk when she was 3 instead of it manifesting at 4, her quirk also reminds me of an anime show I once watched, if I remember correctly it was called Fairy Tail, Wendy's quirk is almost identical to one of the main characters powers, I believe it's called sky dragon slayer magic.

I even came up with the name for her quirk, well technically I borrowed the name from Fairy Tail. My sisters quirk is called Air Dragon she really likes that name.

My sisters quirk is a combination of both of our mother's quirks, yes I said mothers (as in we have 2 mothers) you see as technology developed in the early 2000's the introduction of quirks helped to speed up the process, and if I remember correctly around the year 2078 someone managed to create a device that allowed 2 females to have babies without the need of a male. The device used DNA from both females and combined them together to form a new life form.

I'm getting off track now, anyway my first mother Rose's quirk allows her to transform herself into a miniature fire dragon also surprisingly her fire has the ability to heal others, as long as the damage isn't too severe.

My second mother Emily's quirk allows her to control and manipulate the air around her.

Since I showed my sister the character Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail, she's used her as her own role model as well to give her inspiration to what she could eventually do with her quirk, since that day she's been really into Fairy Tail not much else I can say really.

"If I said yes will you play with me?" She asked with the best puppy eyes she could muster.

"Depends did you do it?" he asked again.

"No" Wendy answered while pouting.

"Then no." He answered bluntly.

"Awwww." Wendy moaned.

"Now go shoo, I need to get to my lab so out." Ben said while shooing her out of his room.

He went back to the computer and disconnected the usb that was connected to the computer. With that he walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs, and out the backdoor towards a wooden shed.

Ben opened the wooden door and closed it behind him, he grabbed a lever to his left and pushed it down. The floor beneath him started to descend below ground, the floor stopped moving when it reached his underground lab.

The blast doors protecting the entrance opened with a hiss, as Ben walked through and into his lab. Ben walked straight to the computer and plugged in the usb, which started downloading all the data off it.

While the computer downloaded the data, Ben went to the research table which was filled with paper containing all of his project designs.

Currently however the table was filled with bits of metal, servos and computer chips everywhere.

"Computer run simulation: robot." Ben commanded.

"Simulation: Failed!" The computer responded.

"Computer run simulation: robot with the downloaded data."

"Simulation Succe-ERROR ERROR ERROR!" The computer started glitching.

"Computer what's wrong?" Ben commanded.

"Hacker Hacker is detected!" The computer wailed.

"Computer activate Lockdown!" Ben yelled.

"ERROR... Command acknowledged initiating base self-destruct!"

"Uh oh!"

"Base self-destruct in T-minus 10 seconds!"

Ben ran towards the escape elevator he built in case something like this would happen, which it did so he was glad he built it.

"Base self-destruct in T-minus 5 seconds!"

Ben was almost to the escape elevator just a few more feet and he'd make it. He never did make it as he was thrown across the room and into several of his projects.

[Above ground]

Ben's family rushed outside as soon as they heard the first explosion. However, it was too late Ben's underground base was almost completely gone. The family searched through what little remained to no luck, no sign of Ben anywhere.

"Ugg!" A cry of pain filled the air, as some of the rubble they had yet to search moved slightly. They rushed over and started moving the rubble out of the way until.

"GASP! Ben, no!" Rose shouted as soon as she could find words to describe the horrific condition Ben was currently in.

Both of Ben's legs were completely gone blood pouring from the newly made stumps, his left arm had his bones sticking out, his chest had a large metal spike going through it, he was missing half of his head. It was a BIG fucking miracle that he wasn't dead yet.

"Rose we need to get him to a hospital!" Emily shouted.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the reboot. The reason I decided to rewrite this story is because I came up with new ideas, story line and I just didn't really like the old version.**


End file.
